hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hikaruyami-having fun*
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hamtaro Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hikaruyami-having fun* page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 16:20, March 10, 2010 Hello I was going through the list of anime wikis on wikia, and noticed the admin here was not active. Considering the amount of work you have done here, you should ADOPT it. :--Sxerks 00:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :ya really, the only other person is Gin-san,and he already admins too many wikis otherwise he would have tried to adopt this one. So, ya, go for it.--Sxerks 02:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :after you click the adopt link then *click the big green "Click here to make a new request!" *in the "Subject/headline" area put "hamtaro.wikia.com" *in the other text area put something like: I would like to request bureaucrat + sysop rights for the hamtaro wiki. The admin has not logged in or edited since May 2008, and the only other major editor already is admin on a larger wiki. *and the sign it and save :--Sxerks 03:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi new admin Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 22:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I sent you a message? Hm, don't remember. Though I have known you ever since you entered SNN.--58SlugDrones! 10:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Heh, yeah. I don't edit here much just don't feel like it, but whenever I want to I'll make sure I can make plenty of edits. Just, the problem is that I am too busy.--58SlugDrones! 10:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Ummm Hello my names Atlanta. I was wondering if it was alright if i could have some admin right to this place being it's kinda run down and etc. and i was hopeing to help clean it up and etc. it's alright if you dont want me to have any .3.; i'd also like to say i am the owner of the Keroro Gunso: Fanon Wikia I also have the ability to make a decent layout for this place. and I'm good with html. Atlanta-hammy 20:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah Thank you!. i promise not to disappoint Hmhm~! Alright~ Wikia Gaming's Action-Adventure Portal Hello Hikaruyami-having fun*. As you're the most recently active Administrator/Bureaucrat here, I'm letting you know that I've added the Hamtaro Wiki to Wikia Gaming's Action-Adventure Portal. Best of luck. Revitalizer 20:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Rev.Hikaruyami-having fun* 20:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::No Problem. Here's hoping you get some more traffic from Wikia Gaming. Revitalizer 20:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Templates I think the characters should have one. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Templates I think the characters should have one. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Templates I think the characters should have one. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think I can find a way of doing one. PS: Sorry for the three messages, network's trouble. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC)